Carry Me Home
by ImJudyGarland
Summary: Nick/Jess one shot. Inspired by drunken Jess from episode 3x02 "Nerd." Rated M just to be safe, but really more like T. I don't own New Girl. Nope.


Nick held Jess firmly around her waist, guiding her to the car. After a long ten minutes of seat belt tug-o-war, Jess was belted in, and Nick got in and drove off toward home. Jess slumped against the seat. She smirked as she moved her hand over to Nick's thigh. He jumped and squealed a little when she squeezed it.

"Jess! Trying to drive here. Could you not...yeah...just stop." He moved her hand away three times before she finally gave up and leaned against the car window, working her lips in circles and making crazy fish faces. "My lips are numb, Nick. Did my lips fall off?"

"No Jess, your lips are still on. You're just drunk."

"Cuz I haven't been able to feel them for a while now...I think I dropped them behind the bar. Nick, go back and look behind the bar, will ya? I'm gonna need my lips later, to make seeeexytimes to you!" She sang the last part, breaking off into a long giggle.

Nick glanced at her sideways and laughed. He couldn't remember the last time he saw Jess drunk. It was adorable. She got ridiculous, which was funny, and then she got handsy, which was, well unnerving. He didn't feel right taking advantage of her in her drunken state. Yes, she was his girl now, but it just felt wrong this way. Now when they were both drunk...different story. She was the naive college freshman and he was the frat boy who wanted to show her his collection of _Showgirls_ shot glasses.

"Nick, seriously, lips are important. You like my lips, don't you? Last night you liked them a lot. A whoooole lot." She wiggled her eyebrows at him and made an attempt at a sexy wink that just ended up with both her eyes closed.

Nick cleared his throat, suddenly feeling warmer. "Yeah, Jess, I like your lips."

When they pulled up to the loft and parked, Jess clicked her seatbelt loose and flung herself at him, missing his face completely and landing in his neck. She sloppily kissed him there, resting her hands on his chest.

Nick grabbed her arms gently and pushed her back from him, "Whoa, Jess. Take it easy. We need to get you upstairs, okay?"

Jess giggled uncontrollably as Nick appeared at her car door and picked her up, carrying her to the elevator. Jess moaned loudly.

"Oh yeah! This is the good stuff! This is just like that one time you picked me up in an elevator and took me to your room for some naughty business. Remember the naaaaughty stuff we did that night, Nick? You remember, don't you?"

Nick looked into her glassy eyes, and held his breath for a minute. He remembered. Jess on his bed, beneath him, on top of him. In his arms. No way he was ever going to forget that night. Jess looked directly into his eyes and in a rare moment of clarity, focused her gaze there. He couldn't help himself. He leaned in and kissed her slowly. All the way up to the 4th floor, they kissed. Jess lazily slid her tongue across his bottom lip, then let him mingle his tongue with hers in a soothing dance of mutual affection. Soon, an urgency took over, and what once was gentle and sweet became intense and needy.

Nick broke contact with her mouth and looked into her eyes. _Need to get her to bed now...NO! Not that way! Need to let her get some rest._ Obviously that meant she needed to sleep off an ass-ton of rum and cokes, and he needed to let her do this ALONE.

He carried her to her room, letting her down onto her bed. Jess laid back flat on the bed and started unbuttoning the front of her dress. Her hands dropped half way down, Jess appearing to have passed out. Nick put his knee on the edge of the bed and leaned over, helping her with the rest of the buttons, intending to cover her up and let her get some rest.

Suddenly she reached up and with surprising force, pulled him down on top of her, her hands rubbing up and down his back. Nick moaned at the familiar feeling of desire he felt whenever they were alone. It didn't help that he was laying on top of her. It didn't help that she unclasped her bra and threw it off the bed. It didn't help that she was pushing her chest up into his eager hands.

"Nick, those are my breastsss. They are really squishhhy. You said that. You said you are attracted to me and you like upper boob. Well, here they are! Grab onto one of these bad boys!" Jess took his hands and weakly tried to place them on her breasts.

It took every ounce of strength he had for Nick to pull away and move off of the bed. Jess groaned loudly, "Niiiick! Come ooooooon! Why do you have to be so reeepsectful? REspectful. R-E-S-P-C-T! Get back here on top of me! Ughhh, FINE. But tomorrow I am gonna rock. your. world. Ya feel?" And then Jess rolled over into a fetal position and passed out.

Nick blew out a sigh of disappointment and relief. Great timing, because he was not sure how long he would've been able to hold out against that kind of entrampment. He covered her with a blanket from the foot of her bed and reached over and turned out the light. He reluctantly moved out the door, slowly closing it behind him. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep in the same bed with her tonight. It would be all kinds of unfair. Control was something he knew he had precious little of since Jess let him call her his.

He got into his own bed and tried to sleep. It was cold without her. He rolled over onto his back and replayed their first kiss. It was something he did when he couldn't sleep. It made him feel safe and warm, and at home. Soon he fell asleep, dreaming of sea-blue eyes and red lips.


End file.
